The present invention relates broadly to a dental device for isolating a region of the mouth in which dental operations are performed, and, in particular, to a dental device which functions as a tongue retractor, throat protector, and saliva ejector and mouth prop.
In the conduct of dental operations, it is desirable to prevent the patient's tongue from interfering with the dental procedures. Additionally, a patient may experience a considerable amount of pain and discomfort if his tongue happens to come into contact with high speed dental drilling apparatus. This problem is particularly significant when the dental patient is a small child who has more difficulty keeping his or her tongue out of the way. The problem is also significant in situations where the patient is an adult since it is extremely tiring for the patient to hold his tongue in a particular place for extended periods of time and in situations where the dental work must be done in very close proximity to the tongue.
In addition, a patient's head is typically tilted backward for the dental work. The patient is thus extremely susceptible to debris generated during the dental operations falling into his throat. This situation is also extremely uncomfortable for the patient and creates the hazard of debris lodging in the breathing passageway. Thus, it is desirable to have a dental device that shields and retracts the tongue from the work area and in addition protects the throat opening.
A number of prior art devices have been developed to accomplish one or more of these desirable functions. These prior art devices, however, have a number of disadvantages and, consequently, have not been widely accepted in the field of dentistry. For example, one such prior art device is referred to as a rubber dam. The rubber dam is a sheet of rubber material that is secured to a frame and placed entirely over the patient's mouth. A hole is cut in the rubber dam at the location of the work area to expose that portion of the mouth in which the dental operations are to be performed. Since the patient's entire mouth is closed by the rubber dam, the patient often experiences an uncomfortable gagging sensation or feels that his breathing is inhibited. Additionally, the rubber dam is phychologically depressing to the patient by virtue of its size and the hardware that must be utilized to secure the rubber dam in place. Thus, the rubber dam has found limited application to those situations in which the patient is placed under total anesthesia. The rubber dam has an added disadvantage in that the rubber sheet and hardware represent a continuing sterilization problem.
Another prior art device is disclosed in the patent to Erickson U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,122. The Erickson device is molded of a waterproof or liquid impervious flexible material such as rubber or plastic. The device has a central depressed portion in which saliva pools and is collected. The marginal edges of the Erickson device are adapted to provide a sealing engagement with the roof and floor of the mouth with the device between the patient's teeth and tongue. The patient may experience a gagging sensation with the Erickson device due to the sealing engagement of the device with the roof of the mouth. The saliva and debris are collected through a pair of apertures positioned basically in the center of the Erickson device. With the patient's head typically tilted backward, saliva and debris tends to pool or collect along the floor of the mouth or lower edge portion of the dental device. With the saliva and debris collecting apertures disposed somewhat centrally on the device, saliva removal may not necessarily be very efficient. The Erickson device is a relatively high cost item of dental equipment, and as with the rubber dam apparatus, must be effectively sterilized prior to each use thereof. The Erickson device also includes a bite block adapted to engage by the patient's teeth to aid in holding the mouth open. Finally, when the dentist uses an auxiliary vacuum ejector, rubber or plastic material tends to be drawn against the ejector blocking the opening. This is extremely annoying to both the dentist and the patient.
The present invention eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art devices in that it is a dental device that combines the features of tongue retraction, throat protection, and saliva ejection in a device that is comfortably worn and easily tolerated by the patient. In keeping with the modern trend in medical and dental devices, the present invention is a low-cost disposable device. The present invention is formed of a foam elastomeric material having liquid absorbent properties. The present invention is provided with a wire frame that maintains the device in place in the mouth in addition to aiding in holding the mouth open. The present invention maximizes the efficiency of saliva and debris rejection by providing a plurality of apertures along the lower or lingual edge thereof where the saliva tends to pool or collect. Additionally, the foam elastomeric material absorbs saliva which is then ejected. The device of the present invention is firmly held within the mouth, however, the foam elastomeric material is nevertheless comfortable to the patient. The dentist can simply discard the device of the present invention after a single use, eliminating time consuming sterilization procedures and insuring a sanitary device at each use thereof.